crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Para-mail
are a kind of mecha in the world of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon. They are mobile weapons that Norma use to fight against DRAGON's, based off the Ragna-mail. Like Ragna-mail they have two different modes. Destroyer Mode for fighting in combat at close proximity with DRAGONs, and Flight Mode which gives them greater mobility to fly throughout the air. Each model has specific weaponry and gear, but the para-mail can also be personalized WORD. Arzenal Para-mails The Para-mails at Arzenal consist of the following models, Arquebus, for long range combat, Glaive, for Melee combat, and Hauser, for carrying heavy artillery, as well as a new prototype model called Razor, build for high speed combat. All of Arzenal's Para-mail are equipped with a sub-machine gun, and have special freezing bullets build into their left arms. List of Units ;*AW-CBR115 Glaive :It is piloted by Coco and Miranda, but was piloted by Ange. The unit is also piloted by Eleanor of the Second Troop (the Squad has a pink paint-job) and Betty of the Third Troop. It's a mass-production model with no armaments. It is used by new recruits for training, nicknamed MECHANIC. ;*AW-CBR115 (HL) Glaive Hilda Custom :It is piloted by Hilda. It is based off the Mass-production model. It has high mobility that has a customized output system and armor MECHANIC. ;*AW-CBR115 (RS) Glaive Rosalie Custom :It is piloted by Rosalie. It's built for medium-range support fire. The para-mail is unique in respect, that it is equipped with twin guns MECHANIC. ;*AW-CBR115 (MR) Glaive Mary Custom :It is piloted by Mary. The frame once belonged to Hilda's old Para-mail, the "AW-CBR115 (HL) Glaive Hilda Custom". It is a "hand-me-down" to Mary after Hilda received her command unit, the "AW-FZR304 (HL) Arquebus Hilda Custom" MECHANIC. ;*AW-CBR115 (MK) Glaive Marika Custom :It is piloted by Marika. It has the appearance of the AW-CBR115 Glaive, however, its armor and mobility have been enhanced MECHANIC. ;*AW-FZR304 (SA) Arquebus Salia Custom :It is piloted by Salia. It has been strengthened and adjusted for long-range snipers MECHANIC. ;*AW-FZR304 (ZR) Arquebus Zola Custom :It is piloted by Zola. It's a high performance para-mail, with communications, search operations, and it's output has been enhanced MECHANIC. ;*AW-FZR304 (HL) Arquebus Hilda Custom :It is piloted by Hilda. It is equipped with the engine retrieved from Zola's crashed para-mail, the "AW-FZR304 (ZR) Arquebus Zola Custom". It has strengthened armor, a retrofitted lightweight frame, and has been built into a ultra-high-performance machine that has been subjected to the customization by Mei MECHANIC. ;*AW-FZR304 (VN) Arquebus Vanessa Custom :It is piloted by Vanessa and later by Tusk. It is the command unit that led the task force against Embryo 10 years in the past for the "Libertus Plan" MECHANIC. ;*AW-GSX232 (VV) Razor :It is piloted by Vivian. It is a prototype with lighter armor than other para-mail's, and has enhanced mobility, that comes with poor output balance MECHANIC. ;*AW-ZZR520 (CR) Hauser Chris Custom :It is piloted by Chris. It hasn't been personally customized MECHANIC. ;*AW-ZZR520 (ES) Hauser Ersha Custom :It is piloted by Ersha. It's built for heavy artillery support fire. The para-mail is unique in respect, that it is equipped with a long-range rifle MECHANIC. ;*AW-ZZR520 (NN) Hauser Nonna Custom :It is piloted by Nonna. It has been strengthened and adjusted for long-range snipers, by being equipped with the same control system used by the "AW-FZR304 (SA) Arquebus Salia Custom" MECHANIC. Gallery Notes & Trivia References Category:Mecha by Type Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Mecha Category:Para-mail